


All Alone

by Rosen17



Series: To Love Again [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Sad Ending, Sad Josie, Two Shot, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosen17/pseuds/Rosen17
Summary: After Landon breaks up with her, she truly knows what it's like to be alone. But she finds someone else who is just like her, but not in a good way.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: To Love Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	All Alone

Alone. 

That’s what she was. Alone. With no one to talk to. No one who understands the heavy weight on her heart. The fact that she was reminded once again that no one will truly love her. 

Josie Saltzman was all alone, and no one noticed. 

They only needed her when they were in trouble.

***

“Josie, any guy would be lucky to have you, but I’m in love with Hope.” Landon tells her, like rehearsing a script. 

The tears streaming down her blurred her vision, but she could see Landon walking towards her, wrapping his large arms around her small body, showing her how small she was compared to Hope and to any other person who was better than her. 

She couldn’t say anything, but at that moment she felt the strange urge to kill him, to show Hope what happens if you hurt Josie. 

When he let go he turned to walk away, sparing one last glance at her before he walked out of her life, and into Hope’s. Showing her she was also second best. That she was the one you looked at when the main girl wouldn’t give you the time of day. 

When he left, she fell to ground letting the sadness wash over her, the voice in her head whispering how useless she was. The tears wetting her face showing her how she was always replaceable. 

She sat there waiting for someone to comfort her, the same way Lizzie would when she inevitably got her heart broken. She could always tell when something was wrong with Lizzie, whether it be the small jolt of happiness she got when finally got an A in her math class or the strong hurt that consumed her after her heart was broken. Josie was always there. 

So she sat there, on the floor, her cries echoing in the small room. Waiting for her sister, who would never show up. 

Who would be too busy with a guy, to feel her twin’s pain. 

***

One week after the break up was terrible for Josie. Everywhere she went all she could see was Hope and Landon. And from hearing Lizzie talking, she knew after Landon left, he went to go have sex with Landon. She couldn’t even look them in the face, especially Lizzie, she knew, but didn’t tell her own sister. 

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner was the hardest. She would sit at the table with them because she had nowhere else to go, no other friends. She would have to endure them talking about how happy they were, while struggling with the deep pain she felt in her heart. Hope would try to catch her eyes, but Josie would feel hate every time she looked into those beautiful eyes. 

But Elizabeth was the worst. 

Rubbing it in her face, not on purpose though, but it still hurt. Elizabeth would talk about all the amazing double dates they had. Talk on the phone with Hope-when she though Josie was asleep- in secret about all the amazing sex she was having, and hear Hope gush about how good sex was with Landon. And while she was crying herself to sleep, she realized something: Lizzie and Hope had become friends. 

Which meant Josie was truly alone. 

***

School was turning into a cycle for her. She would wake up in her room alone- if Lizzie hadn’t kicked her out to have alone time with Sebastian- she began to ask her dad for a new roommate, but he would always talk bullshit about how all her feelings would pass. Ever since Emma left, the students mental health went unnoticed. She would sit through the day with an emotionless face. And Hope and Landon. The two loves of her life, and about how much they didn’t care about her. 

Every single day she was reminded how she was nothing, the voice in her head would help her feel that way, telling her that no one cares about her, how she’s a waste of space. But it would also give her power, it would tell her how they were all jealous of her, and while she knew this knew this wasn’t true, after you hear something told to you so many times, you really start to believe it. 

But when she walked to her table, she was once reminded that the voice in her head wasn’t real, and that she was **Alone.**

***

“Hey help me find an outfit tonight.” Her twin told her, there was a party tonight, which she wasn’t going to. 

_‘Of course, this is the only time she talks to you, when she needs something, What about her new friend Hope?’_ That condescending voice in her head tells her. But she was right. 

“What about Hope?” Josie says, copying the voice in her head. 

And that made Lizzie, no Elizabeth, mad. “I’m asking you. What’s your problem?” She asks me. 

She shrugs her shoulders, and continues scrolling on her phone. 

“Fine, don’t help, I’ll go to Hope if that’s what you want.” She says as she angrily grabs her things and leaves. 

After looking after the door for a while, she goes back to looking on her phone. And something catches her eye. She starts to get dressed, thinking maybe she won’t have to wallow in her own sadness tonight. 

***

After sneaking out, and putting the barrier spell back up. She uses a spell to get to town. She keeps walking until she makes it to a party. She walks in and is overwhelmed. She doesn’t know anyone here. After walking, she finally finds a quiet spot outside, to drown in her thoughts. 

“Hey.” A beautiful girl told her as she took a seat next to her. “ What’s your name?” Josie could feel all the dark magic surrounding the girl. Everything about her was telling her to run away. 

“Josie.” She told the girl.

“Leila” 

She was a witch, and she used dark magic, her aura already gave her away. So why couldn’t Josie leave?


End file.
